Cherry Tears
by Holly Rose E
Summary: Ch3! He didn’t know what to think. If this were a heaven-sent second chance, or hell-given, but he’d be damned if he didn’t take it. (this contains hetero love, and, slash) Ken Wu Story
1. Chapter One: Surgery

Cherry Tears  
  
By: PyroRockerGirl  
  
Summary: He didn't know what to think. If this were a heaven-sent second chance, or hell-given, but he'd be damned if he didn't take it. (this contains hetero love, and, slash)  
  
Rating: PG-13, bound to go up in further chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I neither own the MD characters, nor do I own any lyrics that will appear in this story.  
  
Warnings: Language, sexual situations, SLASH, and other things I'm still pondering about to use for later chapters...  
  
AN: Why am I writing this? Because he's a personal favorite duck of mine, and he needs some love already damn it! Plus, angst works for him...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter One: Surgery  
  
Hold me under  
  
Cut away this empty  
  
Hold me under  
  
Change the way I feel about you  
  
Surgery, Jack off Jill  
  
***  
  
He couldn't quite recall exactly how the conversation went, but he was pretty sure it hadn't been so good.  
  
(black, utterly black)  
  
Her eyes stared at him, anger flashing while trying in vain attempt to hide the disappointment that her body language gave away.  
  
(devoid, empty)  
  
She wouldn't even see him board the airplane. Now that he thought about, she really hadn't said goodbye at all.  
  
She felt betrayed.  
  
And he knew that.  
  
(reddening, blood rushing)  
  
But now he could do it all over again, it was as if he'd been given a second chance: she'd just entered the room.  
  
'It figures,' he thought pseudo-glumly, 'that she'd come back during Chemistry of all subjects.'  
  
He hated any type of Science.  
  
Not that he wasn't good at it, but he loathed it none the less.  
  
The teacher talked, introduced her, and pointed to the seat one up and over from himself.  
  
Oh good god.  
  
And he knew she saw him. He could tell just by the way she sucked her cheeks in just a bit, and her eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
He felt his faced redden horribly.  
  
Only half paying attention, he was startled when people began to rearrange their seating, and somebody was grabbing his arm, dragging him to the lab tables.  
  
Charlie.  
  
She was in front of him. And he marveled  
  
(in disgust)  
  
wondrously at what she'd become.  
  
"Creepy new girl, huh? Kinda feel sorry for Banks, don't you?"  
  
Adam? Adam got paired up with her?  
  
If her personality  
  
(if that's what it was)  
  
was still the same, he prayed mercy would be bestowed upon the poor, unsuspecting boy.  
  
Adam, although tough on the ice, was a bit of a, pardon the expression, fairy off the ice.  
  
Then he wondered about Charlie's previous statement. 'Kind of feel sorry'?  
  
_Kind of_?  
  
Wait, was that right?  
  
He shook his head.  
  
He was knocked forward a little when Conway started to pound on his back, laughing under his breath as the teacher rambled and a packet was passed out to every group.  
  
"Me too, man, me too."  
  
Charlie began to read the packet, leaving him alone before picking up the equipment already laid out, and beginning the... well, whatever it was.  
  
He looked up and damn near had a heart attack when he saw chilly  
  
(corpse-frozen)  
  
eyes staring at him. Small lips twisted into a sardonic grin, and he offered a small smile in return.  
  
She quirked an eyebrow and turned back around when Banks began to talk to her, never once letting up on the hateful gaze she'd had since she'd walked into the room.  
  
Ken Wu didn't know if this was a heaven-sent second chance, or hell- given.  
  
***  
  
AN: Blergh. That was nowhere near how I wanted it to turn out. This is a new form of writing for me (for the most part) and I'm not quite sure if I want to continue using it. . PEPSI! That's what I need... PEPSI! Oh how I love thee Pepsi Gods...  
  
Oh, and I apologize for the shortness. But I've formed a bad habit of writing all my first chapters very short. They'll get longer, trust me.  
  
Please review. I love constructive criticism. 


	2. Chapter Two: Numb

Cherry Tears  
  
*glomps Cake-Eater* ACK! This chapter is dedicated to you, that is, unless, it sucks, then I wouldn't want to do something like that to you... *wince*  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two: Numb  
  
I'd pry my eyes out  
  
I'd pry them out for you  
  
~  
  
I am in a state of numb  
  
I cannot feel if I cannot feel you  
  
I am in a state of numb  
  
I cannot breathe if you will not  
  
Breathe with me  
  
I am in a state of numb  
  
I cannot be alive here without remembering you  
  
Numb, Tapping the Vein  
  
***  
  
Practice had been cancelled.  
  
Therefore, that led to an entire evening of having no clue as to what to do, which led him to roam around the grounds for a bit, before he found himself in his dorm room.  
  
Alone.  
  
Though, his roommate had made a slight appearance by grabbing a watch and his wallet (the boy always had date) and slapping his friend on the back before exiting.  
  
How exciting.  
  
He was in the middle of a math assignment, when out of nowhere his mind decided it would wonder.  
  
It had no particular destination in mind, just wanted to roam about as long as it was away from mathematical equations and the like.  
  
Like a cat, it wanted to stretch out and relax, yawn, basking in the sun's warmth. Not wanting to really do anything except take a nap or, at the very least, look around lazily knowing he was the boss.  
  
So he let it.  
  
First he thought about to a few weeks ago  
  
(or was it months?)  
  
when Adam and Charlie captured the attention of all at one hockey practice - which he noted that they waited until Orion had departed from their presence - and declared that they were in love.  
  
Had been for some time.  
  
And to everyone's expressions. Averman and Goldberg took it rather well. Russ, Luis and Guy were a bit more on edge, exchanging glances every so often. Julie announced she thought it cute, and Connie exclaimed "bout damn time!". Dwayne, bless him, just smiled at the two still looking as lost as ever. But it probably didn't matter; he wouldn't have cared anyway despite the severe Texan beliefs in him[1]. And then Fulton nodded, and smiled a little, as if he had known all along.  
  
Which, Kenny found, was highly likely since he and Charlie had become pretty close friends.  
  
Everyone looked at Portman, fearing his reaction. As if he would begin to go on a rampage.  
  
He  
  
(cackled insanely)  
  
chuckled under his breath at his teammates actions, and said all was good, now let's go get something to eat!  
  
Kenny himself? Well, he didn't really care either way. He'd had a good friend back in San Francisco that was bisexual.  
  
After that, he thought back to the pizza party Charlie threw a few weeks ago  
  
(this he was sure)  
  
and the insanity that had ensued.  
  
The mere experience would haunt him for the rest of his days, and he'd rather not revisit them.  
  
To the last practice, when Orion had finally given into "Cowboy Round-Up" and looked like he wanted to bash his head into the wall until rendering unconscious for the next 15 or so minutes.  
  
That was pretty memorable enough.  
  
Charlie and Adam.  
  
Kenny smiled. The rest of the school didn't know about them, they kept it pretty much well under wraps.  
  
And if he knew Banks as well as he thought he did, the school would NEVER find out, even with the prodding  
  
(and damn could that boy prod)  
  
from Charlie.  
  
Which brought him to the debate of what exactly burritos would be if they were human for a day. Gay? Straight?  
  
Which brought him to the nachos. He wasn't too fond of Mexican food, too spicy, but he did love nachos.  
  
Especially with that _cheese_.  
  
He felt a smile widen on his face at the thought, but his stomach rumbled in protest.  
  
Jesus he was hungry.  
  
He wondered what ice cream would taste like with pickles in them.  
  
His mother had eaten that when she had been pregnant with him. Along with cottage cheese with blueberries.  
  
Blergh.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Sighing in aggravation  
  
(the page was still blank)  
  
from being interrupted, he stood up harshly, nearly knocking his chair over and yanked the door open.  
  
To see the devil at his doorstep.  
  
"Hello, Wu. Long time no see, huh?"  
  
She even had the same voice! Trying to resist the urge to run his hand through his hair, he bit his lip and replied with enough falseness to kill a million duplicates of Britney Spears[2]:  
  
"Hey DP."  
  
From that look, he knew he was gonna get killed for using the nickname.  
  
***  
  
[1] Disney made Dwayne into SUCH the stereotype, I thought I should stick with it. I apologize if I offended anybody with that comment.  
  
[2] I have Britney Spears. I apologize to her fans.  
  
EEEEEEEEEHEEEEE! CHADAM CHADAM CHADAM! *glomps banks and charlie* Saaa- WEET!  
  
... *eye twitch* I hate pop-ups.  
  
-Holly  
  
P.S. do leave me comments! Flames shall be laughed at and used to "accidentally" burn dinner into ashes. Whoops, mom, guess we'll have to go to TACO BELL! EEEEEHEEEEE! Nachos... yurm... 


	3. Chapter Three: Into Pieces

AN: Sorry for the wait, but I was reading the 6th HP book, and HE DIED! (if you've read it, you'll understand) I'm in f-ing SHOCK... *stares into space*  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three: Into Pieces  
  
When I fall  
  
Will you catch me  
  
I jumped from  
  
Way too high  
  
It looked easy from up there  
  
Then I looked down  
  
I never felt so small  
  
Into Pieces, Hungry Lucy  
  
***  
  
Okay, so maybe people preached that what he was feeling was a sin. So what? Did that mean that love was a sin also?  
  
Hot breath.  
  
Sweaty skin.  
  
Eyes charged  
  
(electrocuting)  
  
shocking the other.  
  
Mouths pressed together, lips mashed hard, though not hard enough as though it would bruise.  
  
Tongues danced, challenging and challenged, fighting for dominance  
  
(as though still on the ice)  
  
battling furiously.  
  
Hands roamed, skin tingled, goosebumps arose viciously with each shuddering gasp that was able to escape between kisses.  
  
Moaning  
  
(gloriously)  
  
was heard delicately over the pounding sounds of Pantera in the background.  
  
Adam frowned, he never liked Pantera that much, but he supposed certain sacrifices had to be made.  
  
He gripped his lovers hair and brought him forcefully back to his mouth before being thrown onto his back.  
  
Charlie's blue eyes, now darkened almost to a murky gray, twinkled deviously as they traveled farther and farther down...  
  
***  
  
Ken stared disbelieving  
  
(in horror)  
  
at the sight before him.  
  
She merely put a hand on his shoulder, effectively pushing him away from the entrance, and flopped down on what she guessed [correctly at that] was his bed.  
  
Silence reigned supreme for the next few minutes.  
  
Kenny swallowed nervously, he was never good at situations such as this, this was more Russ's or Charlie's expertise at breaking the ice.  
  
Damn Orion for canceling.  
  
'He shall pay dearly,' Kenny thought ruefully.  
  
His eyes traveled all around the room, refusing to look at anything  
  
(any _fucking_ thing)  
  
besides her.  
  
While, she, on the hand, stared intently at him.  
  
She noticed, with a little bit of dulled glee, that he had matured since the Olympics.  
  
His shoulders were broader, his figure, albeit more awkward, was at the same time more  
  
(manly?)  
  
well, no, it was only awkward.  
  
She watched him with a stony look as his back tensed and he ran a hand through his hair before his eyes finally fixated on her.  
  
He jumped a little, surprised that she was staring at him, and even more surprised when she didn't even blink at being caught in the act.  
  
She did however, reach a hand up to fiddle with a stray strand of hair  
  
(jesus - was it... green?)  
  
and bite her lip ever so slightly.  
  
"So..."  
  
She jumped right in at this initiation, "So how's life with the hockey- dweebs? It must've been damn mother-fucking great! So shit-eating great that you can't even," her teeth grind a little as she paused trying to recollect her nerves, "_fucking_." She looked at him with a forced smile, large muddy brown eyes decorated heavily in black eyeliner and eye shadow staring at him intensely and unblinkingly, "write or call one of your "best" friends."  
  
He stared at her. He had expected a lot from her, but surely not something like this.  
  
He paused, his mouth flopping open every little while, like that of a fish gasping for  
  
(life)  
  
breath.  
  
She stared at him, now glaring, whole body tense and hands clenched tightly so that her fists were ghostly white.  
  
"I lost your number."  
  
He about kicked himself, he hadn't lost her number, just hadn't any idea how he could begin a conversation.  
  
She stood up sharply striding over to him in purposeful long strides with her short legs, and grabbed his shirt collar.  
  
"That was the most lame-ass thing I've _ever_ heard, you bastard!"  
  
She didn't let go, however, just held him there, his face hovering a few inches from her own, scowling menacingly.  
  
He felt his own blood begin to boil, but fought to keep it under control.  
  
He was pessimistic, sure, but he wasn't violent about it like Jesse had been sometimes. Granted, Jesse just had a temper plain and simple, but that was besides the point, wasn't it?  
  
"That's all you have to say?" She growled at him, grip tightening on his shirt. "'I lost your number'? That's a great one."  
  
Was it just him, or was her face getting nearer?  
  
"What would I have said, DP?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Her eyes went wide  
  
(wider, that is, from their usual standard)  
  
and she shook her head slightly.  
  
He blinked as an array of colors danced in front of his eyes.  
  
Oh, that was just her hair.  
  
What?  
  
Woah, he'd think about that one later.  
  
"Well?" he reiterated.  
  
"Anything! A 'hello' would have been nice, Wu! Or a 'how have you been doing'? Anything to let me know you hadn't freakin' forgotten me as soon as you joined those goddamned ducks!  
  
He glared right back at her, "You don't know them, so don't talk as if you do!"  
  
"Fine, whatever, but that still didn't give you any right to just blow me off!"  
  
"I didn't 'blow you off', Darcy." He tried in vain to calm her down, but it was too late, she'd thrown him into the wall, and stomped over to the door.  
  
"Jesus Christ, you're so impossible! I swear, you're like a girl!" She threw open the door and stomped out.  
  
Kenny stood there, leaning against the wall, wondering just precisely what had just happened.  
  
That, and what all colors she'd died her hair.  
  
***  
  
Please review! And I hope she isn't too bad of a character so far *tugs at hair* And I hope you enjoyed that bit of Chadam at the beginning...  
  
THANK YOU'S:  
  
plainjane: NACHOS! *squeals loudly* thank you!!  
  
Cake Eater: I hope that wasn't as confusing, but if it was, I apologize, and thank you!  
  
Kshyne99: chadam... *drools* Fresh? My writing is fresh? *quirks eyebrow* Neato burrito. 


End file.
